Separation Won't Work
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: One-shot. When the Council argues about Jemma's relationship, Desdemona is forced to rethink her perspective on young love. Especially when she thinks is Maria's troubles.


_**THIS IS A REALLY FRIGGIN IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

 **What day is it?**

 **The day I posted Senior Year, one year ago. Happy anniversary biotch!**

 **Really. In all seriousness, I have something to say. Thank you for making this possible. I have not had an amazing year. I lost my grandfather, I had my first real heartbreak, and all around experienced a shitshow. This storyisn't the best. It won't come close. But this isn't about perfection, it's about getting the chance to say how much I love you guys.**

 **Now, here I go. I want to thank my good friend 'Rachel' for telling me what was in the first place. Without her, I wouldn't be here. I want to thank my best friend, 'Ali' for supporting me, reading everything, and trying to be supportive. I also want to thank TTluv19, angelcreature13, ghostgirl19, delightisadream, Oreo234, lovethatignites, and many more for writing the wonderful, inspiring stories that made me take the plunge at midnight to become one of them.**

 **I also want to thank everyone of those listed authors, (excluding two or maybe three) for being the best PM pals and writer friends a girl could ask for. Thanks to all of your wonderful feedback I kept improving, and when I succeeded it felt insanely good.**

 **I find it so hard to believe that one year ago I had to fight to write three hundred words to a story, and now I have to try stupid hard to stay under 1000. I had choppy sentences and shitty plot lines and dear lord I hate reading it. But it's part of me, and it shows how far I've come. When I made it onto the Favorite Stories list of a legend (she is in my eyes), I knew I was better than I gave myself credit for.**

 **More than anything, I want to thank every reader out there. Whether you stay silent or you tell me every shot you have that you love me, I want you to know that I love you too. You make me happy, and give me a reason to feel like I have a purpose. Bringing entertainment and emotions to people is an amazing gift, and I thank everyone that made me not want to quit. I love you more than you will ever comprehend.**

 **I'm done ranting while I cry happy tears. Yes, I'm that emotional. God, that was almost as long as the content. Well, without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. Need I say more?**

* * *

"Lily, he is a _terrible_ influence! I think we should simply order the Chosen One and Mr. Novoa to break up. It would save us _soo_ much head ache." Aggamemnon argued. He did not understand why Lily was having such a difficult time understanding this. All the mistakes Emma had made (save for being with the human) had been a direct result of Jax Novoa. Get rid of him, and she goes back to being a good witch.

He and Desdemona were fighting with Lily over 'Jemma's' (dear gods, he hated that name) newfound relationship. After their memories had been restored the day before, he and Desdemona both concluded that Jax was to blame for most of Emma's misconduct. He simply wished to remove the problem from her life before she did something as bad as the clones again.

"Aggie, come on. They're sixteen. Do you _really_ think telling them no will work?" Lily chuckled. Emma was stubborn, and Jax was ten times worse. If they really believed he'd give Emma up directly after he got her they clearly didn't know him. Threats, bribery, none of it was going to work. Even if Emma caved Jax would change her mind, and vise versa. That's the way all love, not just the young variant, worked.

"It would be an order, not an option." Desdemona snapped.

Lily sighed, and mentally recounted the fights Emma had put up over Daniel. She never looked at him like she looks at Jax. An 'order' wouldn't keep them apart. Even if they thought they won Lily knew Jax and Emma would just be going behind their backs. That almost always results in doing things without proper precautions or information. The last thing they needed was for it to back fire and give them a pregnant chosen one.

"Guys, think about this. Emma fought us tooth and nail, and won, when we tried to keep her and Daniel apart. We all see the way she and Jax look at each other; this is more than puppy love. If we try to keep them apart, it'll only result in another fight or a secret relationship. I don't think you want that." She attempted to reason.

Aggamemnon and Desdemona exchanged a look, and then huddled so they could talk without Lily's prying ear hearing them.

"She does have a slight point, Aggamemnon. The Chosen One and Mr. Novoa are very stubborn."

"Desdemona, let us be _reasonable_ here. They're teenagers. They are absolutely _incapable_ of experiencing love, if such a thing exists. This lustful teenage rendezvous must be stopped before it becomes serious and the Chosen One makes a decision she will regret." Aggamemnon warned.

Desdemona shut her eyes for a brief moment, recalling her experience with Maria. The former council had attempted to separate her from Fransisco, and they'd failed miserably. She still remembered what Maria's reply had been when asked if he was truly worth the risk.

 _Of course he is, Dest. We are in love, and that is not going to change. Love is the strongest, most pure form of magic. I would rather die a thousand deaths than have that, have **him** taken away from me._

Maria wasn't as stubborn as Emma by a mile. They'd be fighting a losing battle; Desdemona had witnessed the first. This would only end in the favor of Emma or no one.

"Maria was my best friend. I watched as the council before us tried to rip her from Fransisco, brick by brick. They _failed_ Aggamemnon. Maria believed love was the purest form of magic and Emma follows the same belief. Maria was scarred from the war she waged, even though she won. I do not feel right doing the same to her daughter."

Desdemona was firm. Cold, even. Maria hit a dark place during that war, even once giving up. If it hadn't been for how much Fransisco loved her, they would've ended. She would not allow Emma to experience that same thing, let alone at her hand.

"Desdemona, I understand-"

"No." She raised her voice. "You do not understand. You can not so much as begin to comprehend love because you've never seen it, not in anyone but Emma and Jax. But I have. I've seen people go to hell and back for one another that were no older than Emma. Love exists, Aggamemnon, and I refuse to help you rip it away from Emma the same way our predecessors tried with her mother. I simply won't!"

Aggamemnon jumped. Desdemona had never raised her voice to him, so he had been startled by this. Who was she?

"I disagree." He said simply. Lily and Desdemona shared a smile.

"It doesn't matter, Aggie. We only need two out of three, remember? The couple stays." Lily firmly replied. Aggamemnon sighed, looking downward, and nodded.

"I know."

"Aggamemnon, Lily, Desdemona. You, wanted to see us?" Emma tapped the open door, Jax standing directly next to her with an arm around her waist. Lily's eyes widened, and she gave the rest of the Council an accusing look. They were planning to break them up today.

"Yes, Emma. Um, did you hear anything?" Desdemona asked. Emma and Jax looked at each other, and them them, with a confused look.

"No. We just got here. Why, is there something you wanted us to?" Emma smiled again, leaning into Jax. After they got this thing with Daniel and their fight settled all she seemed to be able to go was smile. Desdemona shook her head.

"We just wanted to be sure that you were alright, after the continuum break. Have you been feeling well?"

"I feel fine. Great, actually."

Lily and Desdemona just smiled at them. They looked so in love, and oh so happy. "Fantastic."

She couldn't help it, Desdemona started to stare. Emma looked so much like her mother it was uncanny. Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What?" She giggled.

"It's just, you look so much like your mother. It's amazing." She started to cry, and that made Emma tear up as well.

"Aww. Desdemona." This is weird. But Emma went with it, and accepted the hug Desdemona gave her. Then, the council member turned to look at Jax sternly.

"You take care of her, young man. Emma is very important to us, for far more than her magic. Don't mess her up."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'll take good care of her, I promise." He nodded, pulling Emma back to him. He also didn't know what was going on.

"Good. Now, run along. I'm sure you teens have far better to do than hang out with annoying adults." She shooed them off.

"D-" Emma started. But all she got was a head shake.

"Now, Emma. Have fun. Go home. Be sixteen, it won't last long."

Sighing, Emma nodded and gave in. She felt Jax's fingers slip between hers, as he lead her out the door and closed it behind them.

"Do you know what that was about?"

Emma shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

He just laughed and pulled her against him. "Let's get you home."

And in that room, Desdemona was just smiling blankly at the memories. At what she said to the members when they tries to get her in their side.

 _Separation won't work._

* * *

 **I know, it's not great. But I tried to pull it off and I wanted to meet my deadline. Don't worry, I have better stuff in progress too. This was just meant as a chance for Desdemona to reflect on the past, the council to fight over Jemma, and to create fluff.**

 **Love you guys! Happy 365 days!**


End file.
